<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Ashes by FC4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278870">From the Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC4/pseuds/FC4'>FC4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phoenix Effect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Discovery, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC4/pseuds/FC4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Fire Within', and Part 2 of 'The Phoenix Effect' series. In the wake of the Incident, everyone must face their personal demons: Kane must come to grips with his emotions. Rowan must understand her new condition. Miguel and Tasha must redefine their relationship. Alia must tackle the daunting task of healing a shattered Talon. And no one knows what will rise from the ashes if she succeeds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phoenix Effect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Healer Within (Prelude)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: KingsIsle owns everything presented here. Obviously.</p><p>Worldview Explanation: My characters, for the purposes of this story, are around college age. I view Ravenwood as more of a high school/college sort of institution, even though the game constantly calls the students 'kids' and 'children'. This view is because I try to bring game worlds I write about to life, and having Ravenwood as a college nicely covers many things. Such as why everyone can read and do math without taking such classes. It also nullifies the slightly disturbing notion that the faculty and staff of Ravenwood, Pigswick, and probably Dragonspyre once, are all more than willing to put children into dangerous situations, rather than handle the dangers themselves. I am also of the opinion that taking on Malistaire took about a year, not a few weeks. These views make the subject matter of this fanfic a little more appropriate for the characters than if I was using 14 year old wizards. i realize that while this worldview is outlined in the Prologue of 'The Fire Within', it should be stated here for anyone who reads this first. </p><p>Author's Intro: This story is a continuation of 'The Fire Within', detailing the aftermath of what will come to be known as the Incident. Once more, there will be no explicit Wizard nooky in this work, although it will be alluded to and possibly glossed over at some point as the story progresses, as it plays a major role in the plot. However, this story is rated M for more than just its saucy side. There will be blood, gore, and death. But there will also be life, humor, and growth.</p><p>This is the story of how one traumatic event can open one's eyes and change a life. A story of rebirth and renewal.</p><p>The rising of a phoenix...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Thursday April 23<sup>rd</sup>, year 2015 of the Era of Ambrose, three days post-Incident)  </em>
</p><p>Alia sat at her shell table, brown hair disheveled and eyes sunken. She was weary and worrisome, constantly looking into the hallway that led to her room.</p><p>“Ah-lee-ah,” her name was drawn out from her sister’s lips like a mother trying to get the attention of a child, and the diviner turned her head quickly to direct a narrowed gaze at her sister. “This is supposed to be a <em>break</em>, remember? Don’t make me have to tie you to that chair.”</p><p>“But…” Alia gripped the edges of her clamshell chair and glanced towards her room again. “But he still needs-“</p><p>“Whatever he needs, mi cuñada,” Miguel interrupted with that characteristic, soothingly accented voice of his while reaching out to hold Alia’s shoulder, “you cannot provide if you collapse from exhaustion.” Alia sighed, looking at the plate of food laid out for her. Her company had already begun to enjoy their meal, cooked by them in her kitchen. “Now eat.”</p><p>There was good intention in their actions and Alia knew it, but part of her ached at leaving Talon’s bedside, where she had spent the last two days trying to reduce the swelling around his broken bones and get said bones properly aligned. Based on her magical analysis Rowan had cracked his jaw in at least two places and completely fractured it just behind his teeth, with fragments everywhere. His cheekbone was also cracked, but she had already filled it with rejuvenating energy and it was healing. The ribs were proving most difficult as they moved with his breathing so she had to work in time with his breaths.</p><p>And all of this was with a minor in the healing arts. Alia was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the task, doubting her ability to heal all his wounds before he succumbed to them. If he did, it wouldn’t be due to a lack of effort on Alia’s part, as she had been working for hours at a time ever since she woke up that first day to Talon screaming in pain, having regained consciousness.</p><p>In fact, this was the first time she could remember eating a proper meal since bringing Talon into her home. She had canceled the meet-up for dinner because Talon had needed her. Until now, she’d only taken breaks when she was too tired to go on, or too hungry to concentrate enough for her spells. Right now was neither one, though her stomach did rumble in protest of the recent neglect.</p><p>Just as she picked up her fork to try Miguel’s latest fish filet, however, a low moan came from her room. Tasha and Miguel both looked uncertain of the sound, until it became a gurgling growl. By the time it reached screaming levels, Alia had reached the hallway.</p><p>“Just relieve the pain, then get back here and eat!” Tasha yelled over Talon. The couple exchanged worried looks.</p><p>The cries subsided as a soft song filtered out into the dining room, a wordless lullaby of comforting tones that even made the two of them feel at ease. Intermittent sobs could be heard over the singing, but eventually they too subsided. A moment later, Alia emerged, more grim and fatigued than ever. She inhaled deeply, then walked slowly back to her chair.</p><p>“Have we heard anything from <strong>them</strong>?” Alia spat, stabbing her fork into the fish with such violence it bounced of the plate and the fish fell apart. She didn’t need to clarify; her sister answered that no, they hadn’t heard from Kane or Rowan in the last two days. Alia began muttering under her breath, her anger raising her voice. “… absolutely heartless as he is, no surprise there. Bet the two of them are fuc-“</p><p>“Let us worry about them, cuñada,” Miguel interrupted for Tasha’s sake, predicting her line of thinking. “You focus on healing Talon and then on getting him… well, emotionally stable again. We’ll handle the rest.”</p><p>“It still isn’t right,” she muttered, now trying a little more calmly to spear her fish. “They should at least be checking on him. I don’t see Kane with agonizing injuries.”</p><p>“Well, the unicorn healed him,” Tasha answered. “Why hasn’t that unicorn healed Talon like he –she, it- healed us?”</p><p>“All the unicorn’s energy had been used up healing all you guys,” Alia answered while she ate. “And the next morning, it was gone. I guess it had to return to its grove to rejuvenate, but I haven’t had the time to go looking for it.” She sighed heavily, slumping on the table. “I could really use its help though… I don’t have the energy to keep this up.”</p><p>“Well, that I can assist with,” Miguel stated, bringing his hands together as if in prayer and closing his eyes. Orange light sparked and sizzled in front of him, churning through the air to form a Balance symbol. Upon completion the symbol sank into his body, which began to shine with light. A cloud of sparkling dust rose from his body, floating over to Alia and raining down on her.</p><p>The surge of magical energy did indeed help with one of the many problems she faced right now, but it was only minor. However, she did have an idea. “Miguel, do you think you could help me get a cast on Talon’s leg? It’s broken, but I don’t have the energy for it as well, so I figure I’ll just put a cast on it and let that heal naturally. He’ll be bedridden for at least a month so it’s not a high priority.”</p><p>“Seguro,” Miguel replied.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Alia ran a hand through her hair, the only combing it had received for a while. She hit a knot and groaned. Along with hygiene, a laundry list of other non-healing duties flooded her mind; for example, the upcoming examinations this month. Talon would undoubtedly not be healed by that time, and she needed to study. “Talon’s little <em>incident</em> is going to wreck my semester, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Should be good for your Theurgy grades though,” Tasha provided to cheer Alia up, and got a small chuckle in return.</p><p>“If this doesn’t, I don’t know what will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Better Than This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Monday, April 27<sup>th</sup>, 2015 E.A. One week post-Incident)</em>
</p>
<p>Usually, Alia would spend her weekends at Wizard City’s bars and clubs, looking for a lonely man needing a cuddle-buddy to help him through the night. As Alia glared at the reflection in her washroom mirror, she doubted she’d have the energy to make herself look up to the task, let alone seduce a man. <em>Besides,</em> she thought as she splashed water over her face, <em>I already have a lonely man who needs me to help him through the night.</em> Alia sighed, resting her hands on the sides of the washbowl.<em> Just not the way I’d prefer.</em></p>
<p>She could hear Talon calling out to her from her bedroom, a low voice that any guests probably wouldn’t be able to understand. She sighed again, dabbing her face with a towel before going to see him.</p>
<p>“Yes Talon?” She asked as she entered, in as calm and caring a voice as she could muster. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Is… is… is Rowan…” Talon’s voice was low, and his mouth barely moved as he spoke. Alia had healed the jawbone enough that he could speak coherently now, but raising his voice and excessive mouth movement still caused intense pain for the pyromancer. “Is she… alright?”</p>
<p>Alia moved to the bed, sitting herself beside Talon and reaching for a bowl on the nightstand. She wrung out a cloth that had been soaking in the bowl, and then rested the cloth over Talon’s forehead. He’d been feverish for the last three days, and Alia hadn’t the energy to do anything beyond the conventional to treat it.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alia lied, beginning to pat his chest with another damp cloth. She worked lightly as his ribs were still tender. Talon closed his eyes, seemingly content with her answer.</p>
<p>The truth was that in the week following that night, Alia had not heard anything from her sister or her ‘lover’. They had not visited to check on Talon, nor had Tasha or Miguel updated her on anything concerning them. Tasha and Miguel rarely visited now, only once a day to ensure she was eating. But most of the day, she was alone with Talon  either healing him or just sitting by the bed, waiting for her magic to recover so she could continue.</p>
<p>It gave her a lot of time to think. And her mind often wandered back to Rowan and Kane, and the then-seemingly-harmless event that started it all.</p>
<p>It was just a little bit of fun, a single boy-swap between Alia and Rowan, just to see how quickly the boys would notice the difference. Alia had been pleasantly (very much so) surprised by Talon’s performance, and had suggested borrowing him again. Rowan had agreed, so long as Talon did.</p>
<p>Talon hadn’t.</p>
<p>To add to that, Alia had figured that her suggestion implied future boy-swapping. This would mean that they would both be getting <em>consented</em> action. Not that Rowan would be getting weekly visits from Hercules without Alia’s knowledge. It was made even worse by the fact that Rowan was doing this without Talon’s knowledge, as well.</p>
<p>But the nail in the coffin; Rowan had suggested the first swap. Alia realized now that she had her eyes on Kane from the beginning.</p>
<p>The more she had thought about it, the more Alia fumed at the pair and sympathized with the man who had nearly tried to kill them. At least Talon had not been of sound mind at the time.</p>
<p>But those two, they most definitely were of sound mind over the months that followed the swap. Months filled, apparently, with one-sided boy-swapping action. Secretive, behind closed doors action; if it had been a legitimate swap, Alia felt Rowan would have informed her in some way. But no, she was left in the dark, just like Rowan’s <strong>boyfriend</strong>, about the trysts.</p>
<p>She expected that sort of behavior from Kane, who had little morality in the bedroom, but Rowan was better than that. Even Alia had a moral boundary she wouldn’t cross. The line was a simple one; singles only, unless consent was given by the couple. Alia never pursued someone with attachments, because the fallout –which could come days, weeks, or sometimes months later- just wasn’t worth a night of fun. But also because Alia had a healthy respect for the bond of love, a bond she tried often to achieve with Kane. If she got that bond with him, she wouldn’t want another woman severing it; why should she do that to another couple? Even for Alia, cheating was wrong.</p>
<p>Alia broke her thoughts to brush the back of her hand along Talon’s cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin; he was always a little warmer than the other wizards, and it made treating his fever complicated. Was he truly feverish? He murmured at her touch, something indiscernible but likely concerning Rowan.</p>
<p>It had been the fifth time he’d asked about Rowan since regaining speech, each time slipping back into unconsciousness or deep sleep. Each time, Alia was baffled by his question. Had she truly eradicated his anger with her Song? Or was this the old Talon returning, the one with a heart so big and loving that even those who wronged him were cared for like family? If so, then Talon truly deserved better than the traitorous woman Rowan became.</p>
<p>Rowan had wronged both of them; she knew Kane was Alia’s quarry, knew she was abusing Talon’s trust, yet she frequently seduced the Conjurer. Alia had begun to forgive them as the weeks passed following this discovery, assuming it was nothing more than fun. But Talon had revealed the truth that night he attacked them; he showed Alia that she had it all wrong.</p>
<p>Kane could have used his amulet to shield himself and Alia from the meteors without endangering himself, and Rowan said herself that she could handle her situation fine. Instead, Kane sacrificed his own safety to ensure that Rowan would not be harmed. It was an act of love straight out of the bedtime stories of her youth.</p>
<p>It had been more than just a tryst. It had been what Alia had always wanted.</p>
<p>Tears welled up in her eyes as she contemplated it all. These were thoughts that plagued her every day now since the incident with Talon, and her anger and sorrow grew every time. But tonight, something was different.</p>
<p>Tonight, Talon could survive for an hour or two without her vigilance. Tonight, she could finally give that heartless bastard a piece of her mind. It had taken her a few days to mull over it, but tonight she made her decision; she deserved a better man than him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kane sat up swiftly, the covers of his bed falling into his lap in a crumbled mess. He was sweating profusely and breathing so erratically his cheeks were as red as the flames that still burned in his mind. Without closing his eyes, he tried to slow his breathing and collect himself.</p>
<p>After a long time, he pushed the covers away, placing his feet on the cold sandstone floor of his underground villa. The villa that was not known for its warmth; he could feel the chill of the cavern biting into his skin. Briefly, violet eyes glanced at the fireplace on one side of his bedchamber.</p>
<p>The conjurer noticeably shuddered before turning away, walking around his bed to the other side of the room where there was an open wardrobe with robes hanging at the ready. He selected a naval blue robe and wrapped it around himself, tying the waist knot to secure it and heading down the rope bridge to the remainder of the villa. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to be able to sleep again tonight anyways.</p>
<p>It had been a week now since Talon had placed that draconian dagger upon his throat, but Kane still couldn’t shake it from his mind. Every night he woke in a cold sweat, having just relived his moment of pseudo-death. It had been a moment of total powerlessness for Kane. It was getting steadily worse, too; tonight, Kane had felt the bite of the blade as it slid across his throat, the cold steel dividing muscle, vessel, and nerve to spill his life upon his chest. All while fire crackled over his naked flesh, eating away at his existence.</p>
<p>Kane grabbed random items from his kitchen, gathering them in a bowl before returning to his dinning hall to consume whatever it was. He sat there for some time, completely alone, swamped by his thoughts and fears.</p>
<p>He was better than this, and he knew it; a simpleton pyromancer should not be able to overcome all of Kane’s mental training from his youth and fill him with such terror. He should not have allowed Talon an opening with which to strike. He should have let Rowan handle herself.</p>
<p>The thought of Rowan made him wince, as he recalled how Talon had manipulated him through her. It had been easy, like trapping a wild beast. It was why he loathed emotional connections, why he had sought to distance himself from others when he came to Wizard City years ago. If it hadn’t been for Talon, he wouldn’t have <strong>any</strong> friends that could be used against him.</p>
<p><em>That’s my problem, </em>Kane decided, munching on a carrot. <em>I’ve grown too attached to them, and it has made me lose sight of my goals.</em> He’d come to Ravenwood to learn to control his magic, not make friends. Had he not succeeded? Had he not learned enough now? Was there any further purpose in him staying with this group of hazards?</p>
<p><em>No, there isn’t,</em> he decided, rising from his chair and tossing the vegetable over the villa wall into the cavernous pit below. He went to the armory, stopping in front of the stand holding his paladin armor. “I think it’s time I return to my sensei to continue my training. Ravenwood has taught me all that it can,” he said to the villa. Stella, his Dark Sprite pet, awoke at the sound of his voice, fluttering over after a moment of grogginess to help him don the armor.</p>
<p>When he was all suited up, he went to his weapon racks to retrieve his sword when Brutus, his blood bat alarm system, began to screech.</p>
<p>“Shut up you stupid winged rat!” A familiar female voice crackled in response to the screeches. Kane groaned. “You know who I am!”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t do that just because he doesn’t know someone,” Kane called out, knowing there was no escaping Alia’s presence. “He does it because there <strong>is</strong> someone.” Kane walked across a small rope bridge to his entry hall, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“You look like you haven’t slept in days,” Alia commented, giving him an once-over. His eyes were bloodshot and baggy, and his skin notably paled. “Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Why and whether I do or do not sleep is not your business,” Kane snapped back harshly, before returning the once over, “especially since you’re hardly one to criticize my sleep patterns, by the look of you.” Alia had not prepped herself much beyond gathering her hair in a ponytail.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well that’s because I’ve been healing Talon most of the week. <em>Somebody</em> broke several bones in his body,” Alia snapped back, folding her arms. “He’s doing well, by the way. Thanks for asking,” she added sarcastically. Kane shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and Alia’s hair crackled, but she forced herself to stay calm.</p>
<p>“That’s not why I’m here, though,” she continued in a more cordial tone, though it didn’t seem to help her acquire his attention. “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Get. OUT.” Kane repeated with a snarl. “I have no interest in conversation tonight. I’ve got more important things to do.” Alia’s hair crackled again.</p>
<p>“And this, <strong>THIS </strong>is precisely why I’m here!” She snapped, pointing at him. “This better-than-you, unfeeling attitude of yours has drained every ounce of my patience for the last month.”</p>
<p>Kane rolled his eyes, turning away from her to walk back to his armory and retrieve his broadsword with the dark violet, fanged hilt. He had heard it all before, in the many fights they had over the course of their ‘relationship’, and usually it ended with bouncing bed-springs. But he had already decided that Alia was part of his problem, which he needed to distance himself from if he were to regain the control he once had over himself.</p>
<p>“I am finished dealing with you! I’ve given up! Clearly you prefer the company of my cold-hearted sister anyways!” Alia shouted, random small sparks of lightning arcing off her body to run up the sandstone walls. <em>Oh, that last remark is new</em>, Kane contemplated, turning to look at her briefly before inspecting his sword for nicks.</p>
<p>“I don’t prefer anyone’s company, Alia. I want nothing more than to be left alone, in fact.”</p>
<p>“Well good, because we are over,” Alia announced. Kane whipped around and shoved her against the wall, pressing his lips against hers as he’d done so many times before. At first Alia was stunned, but her mind collected itself quickly. <em>Not this time, Darksword. This time I mean it.</em> Alia forced her anger at Kane into a spark of energy, releasing it as a surge of electricity that coursed through her flesh and into his, sending him flying into the opposite wall.</p>
<p>“I told you we are over!” Alia howled, a storm cloud beginning to condense over her head.</p>
<p>“I heard you, woman,” Kane replied coolly. “Just making sure you actually mean it this time.”</p>
<p>“So… you don’t care that I’m quitting you?”</p>
<p>“You were nothing but a good lay that kept coming back for more,” Kane explained, rising to his feet and dusting off. “Beyond that, I can’t stand you. You’re like Talon, but with breasts. So please, give up on me. Leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Alia frowned, not expecting the conversation to take this turn. “But… I thought… why did you?”</p>
<p>“I made the first move on you because I wanted a piece of that ass, why else? It was nothing more than that. It was you who decided to make a conquest out of it.” Kane sheathed his blade at his waist. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to take care of.” He walked past her, heading for the entrance to the cavern.</p>
<p>“What about Rowan?” Alia asked softly. Kane stopped and sighed, his shoulders heaving, but kept his back to her. When he finally answered, it was with an aloofness that was icier than Wintertusk’s blizzards.</p>
<p>“Just another notch in the bedpost… nothing more.”</p>
<p>“You are the worst man I have ever had the misfortune to have met,” Alia growled, the storm cloud emitting sparks.</p>
<p>“It was my pleasure,” Kane replied sarcastically over his shoulder before leaving the villa. Alia stood there for a while longer, unsure what to do now. She had just distanced herself from the man she had been pursuing ever since she had an interest in men, only to find out he’d been distancing himself from her the entire time.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess now I’ll just have to find someone better,” she reasoned to herself, folding her arms. <em>But first, I should make sure Talon’s okay.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>